Fairy Tale Reversed
by Loubell
Summary: Enter a reversed world where Sasuke as sleeping beauty, Sakura as the prince, Itachi as the evil witch and Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru as the three fairies. What chaos is about to come? SasuSaku -Crack-
1. HoW iT BeGaN

**Loubell - dOn't knOw I jUst gOt In thE mOOd tO wrItE A fAIry tAlE.  
Mickey - thUs fAIry tAlE rEvErsEd  
Loubell - Ok sO I wAs nOt rEAly sUppOsEd tO--  
Mickey - wrItE thIs stOry cAUsE Of A--  
Loubell - rEsEAnt pOll And thIs stOry--  
Mickey - Only gOt OnE pErsOn fOr--  
Loubell - mE tO wrItE It bUt--  
Mickey - shE wAntEd tO.  
****Loubell - hOpE yOU lIkE It  
Mickey - wAtch OUt fOr crAck  
Loubell - And lOts Of It tOO.**

**DiSCLaiMeR - Do NoT oWN NaRuTo oR SleePiNG BeauTY**

* * *

**-HoW iT BeGaN-  
**

In a far away land called Konoha the King and Queen Fugaku and Mikako Uchiha have always wanted to have a baby or an heir to the throne. Then finally one day Queen Mikako gave birth to the young Uchiha Sasuke and in the name of the new born a grand party was held where everyone was invited except for one.

Happy laughs were heard all around the castle as people danced in the grand ballroom but everyone stopped as soon as the three fairies came floating down from a high window above. _(Neji -we better not be wearing dresses... Lou -maybe) _Each were wearing a colored _robe_ of choice Neji was wearing pink _(Neji -WHAT!... Lou -Kidding kidding geez) _Neji was blue, Shikamaru was wearing green, and Naruto was orange _(Neji - Sure favor them... Mick- Just shut up and keep reading)_

"Friends!" yelled Fugaku walking up to them in the isle "I'm glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it your Majesty." Neji bowed resectfully

"Please no formalities with me we are friends after all." Fugaku said smiling

"Yea, yea friends where's the Ramen?" Naruto asked shoving past Neji and Shikamaru.

Mikako who was behind Fugaku giggled. "Over there Naruto." she said pointing to the buffet. Naruto was about to run over to it until he noticed the little bundle in Mikako arms.

Naruto's blue eyes widened "Is that him?" Mikako nodded

"Want to see him?" she asked with a wide smile

Naruto nodded vigorously. Mikako unwrapped the blanket showing a baby with raven hair, black eyes and chubby cheeks. "Aw. He's so cute." Naruto said tickling his belly as the Uchiha baby giggled.

Naruto had a big fox grin as the baby Sasuke grabbed his finger. But then... "Ow! He bit me." At this even Neji couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

"Wow he's smart. He already doesn't like the Idiot." Neji said

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke just gave a cute baby yawn and snuggled back into his moms embrace. Aw. Cute. Mikako walked back to the front of the room where the cradle was and laid him down giving him a kiss on the forehead. Mikako stood up as looked over to a male with silver hair.

"Oh Mr. Haruno I didn't know you came to the party." Mikako gave another smile

"Of course I did. We wouldn't miss it for the world." he said also smiling

"Excuse me Mr. Haruno but we?" she asked unbelievingly Mr. Haruno's wife had just died how can it be a we? nodded and motioned to the pink blanket in his arms.

"Oh I didn't know you had a daughter can I see her?" Mikako asked he nodded pulling the blanket away showing her an infant with pink hair and big green eyes.

"Oh Shiro she so KAWAI!" Mikako said ogling over the little girl

"Hopefully she's not like Sasuke and goes around bitting innocent people." Naruto said

"Please, Naruto innocent pft." said Shikamaru.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. Childish. "But she is cute...What's her name?"

"Sakura." Mr. Haruno said

Naruto put his finger near her to see if she'd bit it like Sasuke _(lou-(sweat-drop)ehehehe...Mick-(rolls eyes). Idiot) _but she didn't she just tilted her head giving him a little "eh?" wondering what he was doing.

Everyone laughed. Another smart baby in the house. Sakura grabbed his fingers giving them a 'slight' squeez. "OW! Damn she's strong are the babies mutated in this kingdom?" Naruto asked stomping away.

Fugaku sweat-dropped "Uh I think it's time for your blessings." he said

The two nodded...wait...two? Let's see there's Shikamaru, Neji and...NARUTO! Where is he? "Rover rear!" (over here) Naruto said stuffing his face. Damn he gets around fast. Neji and Fugaku sweat-dropped as Shikamaru dragged Naruto over who was still holding onto the bowl of Ramen.

"Okay fine. fine I get your point." Naruto said finishing up the Ramen. Then when he was done the three fairies (_Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto-(death glares)... L&M- What? ok, ok fine) _the three _wizards _went over to Sasuke to give him their blessings.

"Now remember you Majesty we can only bestow upon him one gift no more no less." Neji said Fugaku nodded

"I Neji bestow upon you the gift of the most handsomest looks in all of the kingdom...next to me." Neji said pointing his wand over Sasuke's head. Ego much?

"I Shikamaru bestow upon you the gift of brilliance and a voice that'll get you any girl you come across." Shikamaru said waving his wand.

"I Naruto bestow upon you the gift of-

POOF!

"Naruto what the hell did you do!?" yelled Neji

"I did nothing I swear!" Naruto said hold his hands up in defense

"Well, well, well if it isn't the three stupid fairies." said a deep voice

"Wizards!" yelled Neji

"Whatever." said the voice and this voice belonged to non other than the infamous Itachi the Wicked Wizard. _(N,N,S-Sure call him a wizard and call us fairies...L&M-(looks at each other) We like Itachi more) _

"Why didn't you invite me? I would surely of liked to come." Itachi said

"We...we didn't think you would come to such a thing as this." Mikako said but this time had a small frown.

"Nonsense this is my baby brother we're talking about." He said with a devious smirk "Plus he still has yet to receive my gift." Itachi then walked over to the cradle.

"I Itachi bestow upon you a curse." everyone gasped. _(What? It's expected if not it'd be a one-shot with a happily ever after) _"Before the sunsets on your sixteen birthday you shall be cut by a sword and bleed to death." Itachi laughed manically and poofed out the way her came.

Mikako broke down into tears.

"Don't worry Mikako I still have yet to bestow my gift." Naruto said. Mikako cried even harder.

"Can't you reverse it?" asked Fugaku

"No we can not. Not even all three of us combined can reverse it." said Shikamaru

"Naruto the gift you bestow has to be a good one. Or else." Neji growled at Naruto holding him up by his collar. Naruto gulped.

"I Naruto say that yes you shall be cut by a sword but you will not bleed to death but merely go into a deep slumber from blood lost and will be awakened by your one true love."

"Sappy...corny...but okay we'll take it." Fugaku said. "Now I have one last favor to ask of you three." Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru looked at him.

"I ask you two to take Sasuke and raise him like your own son. Then after sixteen years bring him back to the castle so Itachi can't find him."

"That's a brilliant Idea." said Shikamaru

"Raise him like our own without or wands like peasants. Itachi would never expect it." Neji said

"No magic?" Naruto frowned he's bad with magic imagine him without. (shiver)

Oh imagine that raising a child for sixteen YEARS with...

Naruto the Idiot.

Shikamaru a lazy bum.

and Neji with a BIG EGO. _(Oh wow it capitalized itself goes to show how BIG it is.) _

With no magic.

Oh yes Sasuke was gonna turn out just great...Not.

* * *

**A/n's) Okay random question do you like ShikaIno or TemaShika better?  
**

**Loubell - I dOn't knOw whAt dO yOU thInk MIckEy?  
Mickey - I dOn't knOw I thInk whAtEvEr yOU thInk AftEr All wE ArE twIns.  
Loubell - thIs mAkEs It hArdEr.  
Mickey - InO?  
Loubell - I dOn't knOw!  
Mickey - tEmArI?  
Loubell - I...dOn't...  
Mickey - InO? tEmArI?  
Loubell - I dOn't cArE AnymOrE jUst shUt Up!  
Mickey - I lOvE twIn tElEpAthy.  
Loubell - Urg! gEt...OUt...Of...my...hEAd!**


	2. SaSuKe'S YeaRs GRoWiNG uP

**Loubell - wE'rE bAck In ActIOn!  
Mickey - yAy...  
Loubell - chEEr UpIE mIchEllE  
Mickey - hn...  
Loubell - (sIgh) whAt's wrOng?  
Mickey - nOthIng...  
Loubell - gIrl Of fEw wOrds  
Mickey - yUp!  
**

**DiSCLaiMeR - Do NoT oWN NaRuTo oR SleePiNG BeauTY**

* * *

**-SaSuKe'S YeaRs GRoWiNG uP-**

Living with Sasuke wasn't always fun but it was funny, though Neji and Naruto didn't always like it. Also for some reason Sasuke sometimes always favored Shikamaru.

**•○Age 1○•**

Baby Sasuke sitting in a highchair eyes watering with his little baby lips forming a puppy-dog pout until...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"SOMEONE SHUT THE KID UP!" Yelled Neji covering his ears

"Just pick the kid and see what's wrong with him." Shikamaru said calmly putting in earplugs.

"Grr." Neji went over and picked up the crying Sasuke. Sasuke stopped crying as he looked up Neji. Sasuke lifted up his chubby little hand and pulled Neji's long hair.

"Ow!" Neji howled, Sasuke giggled "The little bugger likes to see people in pain."

"MOMA!" Sasuke yelled as he giggled happily again Neji twitched he was no ones 'Moma'.

"That's right Sasuke Neji is your 'Moma'." Naruto said smiling wide ruffling Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto in awe pointing his little finger at Naruto "GAY!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto nearly fell backwards in surprise. "Did...did he just call me gay?" Naruto asked

"Yup." said Shikamaru walking over to them.

"ANIKI!" Sasuke yelled trying to get out of Neji's grasp motioning he wanted to go to Shikamaru.

"Sure favor him." Naruto and Neji said

•○°○•○°○•○°○•

Five years later Sasuke was 6 and always got into trouble. Then with the three guys fearing for the young princes life it sometimes turned out... not so good...for the guys anyway. Not to mention Sasuke's evil plotting mind for the down fall of Neji and Naruto.

**•○Age 6○•**

"Sasuke! Get down here now." said Neji pointing to the ground.

"NO!" Sasuke said his arms across his chest.

"Come down here before you hurt yourself." Neji said rubbing his temples.

"Don't worry Neji I know how to get him down. After all I have away with kids." Naruto said

"Just don't do anything stupid." said Shikamaru reading the newspaper in the lawn chair.

"Yea, yea... Sasuke I got a big swirly lollipop if you come down from that tree." Naruto said pulling it out.

"Nuh uh." Sasuke said shaking his head "Who knows where it has been especially if _you_ have it. Plus I don't like sweets."

"Well...there is a tomato tree inside the forest. Get me one and I'll come down." Sasuke said pointing to the dark forest behind him.

Neji and Naruto nodded as they walked into the forest. As soon as they were out of sight Sasuke got out of the tree without hurting himself and went over to Shikamaru standing next to him.

"Idiots." Sasuke said to no one in-particular

"You do know there is no such thing as a tomato tree right?"

"I know but try saying that to the Idiots."

Meanwhile w/ Neji and Naruto...

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?" Naruto yelled on his knees holding his head.

"Just wait until we get back Sasuke you're a dead six year old." said Neji clearly no where close to happy about the trick they fell for.

•○°○•○°○•○°○•

To Sasuke Neji was the mother figure and Naruto and Shikamaru were the older brother figures. Why? Who knows. Also next to learning how to raise a child Naruto and Shikamaru learned NEVER LET NEJI COOK!

**•○Age 10○•**

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Wh-what is THAT!" he said pointing to the green slimmy thing on the table.

"That Sasuke is lunch." said Neji with a pink apron on_. (Neji-You don't know how much I hate you right now...Mich-I have a pretty good idea...Lou- but you look so cute... Neji-(twitch))_

"EEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW." Sasuke and Naruto said simultaneously

"That's lunch?" asked Naruto

"Looks more like slimy icky GOO!" yelled Sasuke

Neji's eye twitched. "Okay then let's go to open presents and skip lunch."

"Good cause I think the goo's moving." Sasuke said poking it with a fork which made it grow. "Ew...I think it just grew."

Neji and Naruto looked at the green gooish stuff which kept growing until... "ROAR!" it sprouted arms and a mouth.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto and Neji screamed like girls as Naruto tried running away but the Goo Monster picked him up with it's goo hand and ate him.

Meanwhile Sasuke was in the back, eyes wide and smiling with him mouth wide open. "This...IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" he yelled running over to the Goo Monster. "Will you be my friend?" he asked just as Shikamaru came in the room.

Shikamaru took one look at the Goo Monster with Naruto floating around in its 'stomach' and left the room talking to himself "I do not want to know."

•○°○•○°○•○°○•

Years past and it was the day before Sasuke's sixteenth birthday. They have kept him from the curse this long. But will it last? Now fifteen so to be sixteen Sasuke has turned into a young man which could melt the female heart.

**•○Age 15○•****○Current time****○•**

"Hey Sasuke!" yelled Naruto

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked

"We want you to go pick berries or something." Naruto said pushing him out the door.

"Whatever." Sasuke said '_I know they're planing my birthday. Might as well leave...I'm not picking no berries._ _Maybe I'll search for that _'_Tomato Tree_'_._' Sasuke almost laughed at the thought. He'll never let Neji and Naruto live that down.

After Sasuke was out of sight... "Okay guys lets get this started."

"I'll cook!" offered Neji

"NO!"

* * *

**A/n's) AnOthEr chAptEr gOnE...  
**

**Loubell - AnOthEr OnE bIts thE dUst  
Mickey - And AnOthEr OnE gOnE  
Loubell - AnOthEr OnE gOnE  
Mickey - And AnOthEr OnE bIts thE dUst  
Loubell - Oh!  
Mickey - I lOvE thIs sOng  
**


	3. THe FoReST

**Loubell - So WHat We TaLK aBouT ToDaY?  
Mickey - YouR TaLKiNG iMPeCiMeNT.  
Loubell - THeRe iS NoTHiNg WRoNG WiT De WaY i TaLKS  
Mickey - oH YeS THeRe iS You aLSo HaVe a LeaRNiNG iMPeCiMeNT.  
Loubell - oK THe SeCoND oNe i WiLL aGRee WiT.  
Mickey - See i ToLD You PeoPLe  
Loubell - YaH aND i WiSH You HaveN'TeD  
Mickey - (RoLLS eYeS) MY PoiNT.  
**

**DiSCLaiMeR - Do NoT oWN NaRuTo oR SleePiNG BeauTY**

* * *

**-THe FoReST-**

Okay so there was Sasuke walking in the forest in a pink frilly dress picking berries along side his animal singing...

I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream.  
I know you  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
Yes, I know it's true  
that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
the way you did once upon a dream

To a lot of you people or aliens_ (Lou- coughMickeycough... Mick-(glares))_ sitting at home on your computers laughing your butts off this really never happened but we all wish it did. _(THANX TO _XUchihaSakuraX_ for the idea, I just had to put this in.)_

Okay to the real story...

Okay yes Sasuke was walking in the forest and yes he had animals along side him mostly female animals and a couple gay animals...well anyway...

As he was walking if the forest he come across a river...no...a water fall. It was so beautiful, threw out his whole time living in the forest he had never come across this. Sasuke came out of the bushes and looked around wide eyed until he noticed something...was that _pink_?

He walked over to where he saw it. A couple trees and a thorny bush later he saw _her_...she had pink hair and jade green eyes with a pure white horse by her side. She was wearing black pants and a green shirt.

Sasuke sunk back into the bushes but as he was about to take a mad dash for better cover he slipped on some mud face first. Wow real _smooooooth _Sasuke . . .not.

The girl turned and noticed him a few feet away. "Huh?" she asked herself tilting her head. Sasuke lifted his face from the mud and looked up at her.

She put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing but it didn't work. "AHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! AHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU! AHAHAHAHA!" She clutched her stomach as she rolled around on the ground laughing.

Sasuke glared at her as he wiped the mud away. The woman's laughter soon calmed down, then when she got a good look at him. . .

"YOU! I remember you, we met about six years ago. Don't you remember?" she asked

Sasuke thought '_pink hair. . ._' a light bulb went off in his head. "Oh yea I remember! And it was all because of Goo."

**_FLASHBACK. . ._**

_A couple days after Neji made the Goo Monster it had shrunk a tiny bit but not that much. Sasuke and the Goo Monster got along just fine. Plus Naruto was still in it's stomach, though they guys were happy that they got peace and quiet for once. _

_Then one day. . . _

"_Hey Goo do you want to go to the park? It maybe near the village but as long as I got a guardian I can go. So do ya?_" _10 year old Sasuke asked_

_The Goo Monster shook his head as yes._

_The two (three including Naruto) walked down to the park._

"_Hey Goo let's play on the swings!_" _Sasuke yelled as he pulled Goo by his Gooie mash hand. Then when they got there they noticed a girl with pink hair alone on the swings. _

"_Hey!_" _Sasuke yelled to her._ "_Why ya alone?_"

"_Cause no one wants to play with me._" _she said looking down_

"_Why?_" _Sasuke tilted his head_

"_Cause I have a wide forehead and they think it's weird._"_ She pouted_

_Sasuke smiled_ "_I'll be your friend._"

"Why?"

"_Cause I'm a friend of weird things. See! Meet Goo._"

"_COOL!_"_ she yelled then she noticed something _"_What's with the guy in it's stomach?_"

"_Oh that's Naruto nii-san Goo ate him._" _Sasuke said indifferent_

"_Weird._" _she dead panned_

"_Oh Naruto nii-san doesn't need to be inside Goo to be weird. He was always weird before too._" _he shrugged _

"_Oh hey uh...um...what's your name?_"

"_Oh I'm..._" _Sasuke was about to say but Neji came into the picture._

"_Come on you two we need to go._"_ Neji said ruffly pulling Sasuke and Goo away._ _Sasuke tried to get out of his grasp but couldn't he turned back to the girl as he lipped a _'_Bye._'

_The girl also lipped a_ '_Bye._'

_**END FLASHBACK. . .**_

"I guess we never really introduced ourselves I'm Sasuke." He held out his hand

"Sakura." she said smiling as she took his hand with a light shake.

"Oh hey, I'm sorry but I think I should be getting back." Sasuke said turning around

"WAIT! When can I see you again?" Sakura asked

"IN A HOUR IN THE COTTAGE IN THE WOODS!" he yelled back

* * *

**A/n's) i DoN't THiNK THiS CHaPTeR WaS aS FuNNY aS THe LaST oNe'S. aND iT WaS SHoRT SoRRy.  
**

**Loubell - oK i'M oFFiCiaLLy ouT oF TiNGS To TaLK aBouT.  
Mickey - TaLK-iNG iM-PeC-iM-eNT.  
Loubell - SHuT uP!  
Mickey - LeaR-N-iNG iM-PeC-iM-eNT.  
Loubell - (GRoWLS) i SaiD SHuT uP!  
Mickey - Yea, Yea.  
**


	4. drEssEs

**L&M - wE gOt lOckEd OUt Of OUr Own hOUsE.  
Mickey - HoW You aSK?  
Loubell - THRee WoRDS Skylar, Micheal, Cody.  
Mickey - DaMN You THRee!  
Loubell - LuCKLY Matt HaD a SPaRe HouSe KeY  
Mickey - TaKe THaT B-aRDS!  
**

**DiSCLaiMeR - Do NoT oWN NaRuTo oR SleePiNG BeauTY**

* * *

**-drEssEs-**

Sasuke ran back to the cottage and sighed. Looking at the windows he notice that it was dark, Sasuke opened the door slowly and peered in. dubbing that it was safe he switched on the light.

"SURPRISE!" Sasuke stumbled back.

"Happy Sweet 16 Sasuke!" Naruto said

"You people are weird..." Sasuke said sitting in at recliner

"Come on Sasuke it's time to eat cake." Naruto yelled wanting to dig into it.

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke said moving further into the chair closing his eyes.

"It's tomato cheese cake." Shikamaru said waving a piece in Sasuke's face teasingly. (Tomato cheese cake is not real...I think...and if there was such a think the company would make no money off of it...at least from me.)

Sasuke popped one eye open. "Fine." Sasuke said grabbing it. Th looked at it sceptically and expecting of something.

Finally he looked up at the three. "Did Neji make this? Cause I'm expecting for it to move at any time."

Neji fumed. Sasuke smirked.

Naruto giggled girlishly as everyone gave him a 'wtf' look.

"Well anyway Sasuke we have made something for you." Neji said opening a closet.

"Please tell me it'll be something I'll actually like. Considering you're the that probably made it." Sasuke said

Neji's face grew red in anger as he pulled out a...

DUN

DUN

DUN

DUUUUUN.

A dress.

The dress was blue and frilly with a low collar. Sasuke twitched.

"You're gonna make me wear a dress?" Sasuke growled no way in heck is he gonna be made to wear it.

"Come on Sasuke come here and put it on." Neji said smirking

"No. Way. In. Heck."

"Why not? It's very cute. Wear it!"

"I said NO!"

Neji growled as he took out his wand. He pointed it towards the dress and floated in midair. Then he pointed the wand at Sasuke. And a new movie came out it was called 'When dresses attack!' The dress flew at Sasuke as it slipped over his head making him wear it.

There stood Sasuke wearing a blue dress with frills!

"Neji I think the dress should be Orange." Naruto said pointing his own want at the dress turning it orange.

"Blue." Neji said doing the same thing

"Orange."

"Blue."

"Orange."

"BLUE!"

"ORANGE!"

"Green." Shikamaru said stepping into the fight.

All three colors hit Sasuke at once and when the magic dust cleared away there stood Sasuke the oompa loompa. He had on a green dress, orange skin, and blue hair.

Sasuke growled. "Change me back to my original colors." he demanded

"Not a chance." said Neji

"And guess what Sasuke you're gonna meet your real mom and dad!" Naruto said happily

"WHAT!?"

"Ya they're the king and queen of this land. Sasuke, you're the prince." said Shikamaru

Sasuke twitched "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME THIS BEFORE!?"

"You weren't supposed to know about it until today."

"Now come on we're going to town."

"Oh no I'm not especially not like this!" Sasuke said pointing to his oompa loompa style.

"Well it's to late now come on."Naruto pulled Sasuke down to town wearing a dress and looking like an oompa loompa.

* * *

**A/n's) I was in a bit of a hurry so I'm sorry if it's short. Please don't hurt me! Next chapter will be better though.  
**

**Loubell - ...  
Mickey - ...  
Loubell - OkAy...  
Mickey -yEA...  
Loubell - sEE yA nExt chAptEr  
Mickey - yEA...  
**


	5. CaPTuRe

**Loubell: SoRRY FoR THe LoNG NoN-uPDaTe, HaHa  
Mickey: BuT We WeRe BuSY WiTH ouR GaKueN ALiCe SToRY  
Loubell: We WeRe FiNiSHiNG BuT NoT DoNe eDiTiNG. HaHa.  
Mickey: BuT aNYWaY We'LL SToP GaBBiNG  
****Loubell: ****aND Go oN To THe SToRY. HaHa.  
Mickey: oH GoD SHe'S HiGH oN ****CaFFeiNe. SoMeoNe HeLP Me.**

**DiSCLaiMeR: See PReViouS CHaPTeRS.**

* * *

-**CaPTuRe-**

Sasuke is now walking threw town wearing jeans and a tee-shirt. You may ask what happened to the dress? Well...

After Sasuke threatened to strangle them with sausage links and then beat them up with salami, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru finally agreed to put his in his regular cloths.

Imagine Sasuke beating them with salami, the three handing like a pinata by sausage links. So if this revolves around meat what's gonna fall out if they bust open? Blongna? I bet cause they are full of it. Haha. Okay enough of the meat jokes. There will be more to come in the future. Haha. Oh boy.

But then Sasuke came to realize something. "Am I forgetting something?" Oh, now he thinks of it. Tch, idiot. Of course you're forgetting something! Sa-ku-ra the girl you met. Ya, you were supposed to meet her at the cottage and you're walking threw town _miles_ away. HELLO! I repeat id-iot.

**-At the Cottage-** (Where Sasuke the idiot is supposed to be.)

Sakura riding down to the cottage on her horse '_Oh I can't wait to meet Sasuke again._' Sakura thought as she came to the cottage.

Knock Knock

"Come in child." Came a voice from inside. Sakura had a weird feeling about this.

'_That doesn't sound like Sasuke. Must be a relative or something._' She shrugged it off. Sakura opened the door to reveal...

Itachi the wicked wizard of all directions!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Triple exclamation marks, Ooh scary)

"Who...Who are you?" Sakura asked a bit scared.

"Your worst nightmare." Itachi said darkly as lightning crashed in the back ground.

-One Hour Later-

"NO PLEASE STOP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakura yelled laughing. Wait what laughing? Ain't she supposed to be screaming? What was Itachi doing to her? Well...

-One Hour Earlier-

"Your worst nightmare." Itachi said darkly as lightning crashed in the back ground.

"What...what are you gonna do to me?" Sakura said even more afraid.

Itachi smirked as he took out a...feather?...ok...

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" She yelled helplessly.

"Now for you tickling demise! MUAHAHA!" Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. Ok...maybe his a little bit but still... "I'm gonna tickle you to death ok? Don't question it!"

-Present-

"While magic feather tickles you by itself. I'm going make sure Sasuke dies."

"No ahaha don't ahaha do it ahahaha." Itachi smirked at her and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**-At the castle-**

"SASUKE! MY SON!" Mikoto yelled happily hugging him to death.

"Nice to see you two...mom." Sasuke said hugging back. "When I heard My parents where the king and queen I was shocked that Neji and Naruto weren't gay together and had me."

'_What have I put my son threw?_' "I'm glad to see you're alright son. Considering these three took care of you." Fugaku said pointing the the three fairies. _(Neji- WIZARDS!...L- WHATEVER!) _

A vein popped "What do you mean by considering?" asked Neji

"Do we need to remind you of your...cooking accident?" asked Shikamaru

"THAT WAS ONLY ONCE!" he yelled defending himself.

"CAUSE WE ONLY LET YOU COOK ONCE!" Naruto and Shikamaru yelled back.

"I wouldn't mind having another Goo friend." Sasuke said. Fugaku and Mikoto looked at him weird.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked

"Well it was my...tenth birthday I believe, when..." Sasuke told his biological parents the story. They were shocked. A goo monster from someones cooking? Was that even possible? Well with those three anything is possible.

"Sasuke can you go into that room over there and change into the cloths for the ball we're holding for a welcome back party." Mikoto said pointing to a room a little ways off to the side. Sasuke nodded and went into the room to get ready.

"Now we need to have a little cat on how you three raised Sasuke." Fugaku said folding his arms with a dark aura surrounding him.

The three visibly gulped.

**-With Sasuke in the room.-**

He looked around the room. It was a bed room with a vanity and a yellow dress with white frills surrounding the bottom. Wait...what's this have to do with him? Oh hellz no is he wearing another dress! Though they easy to move in...but still he's a guy...Or is he...? -shiver-

"I AM NOT WEARING A DRESS!"

"NOT THE DRESS THE SUIT ON THE MANIKIN NEXT TO THE DRESS!" Someone yelled from another room. Oh... well... that changes everything.

Sasuke got changed and looked into the full length mirror. He adjusted his tie and looked but the mirror held another figure other than him. Sasuke turned around and came face to face with a look alike.

"Who are you?"

"Itachi your older brother." he said moving closer towards him.

"I have an older brother?"Sasuke asked no one in-particular.

"Yes, and I brought you a gift." Itachi said taking out a sword handing it to him. But when Sasuke did he cut himself.

"Ow." Sasuke held onto his hand which as lightly bleeding. Itachi smirked un-noticeably. Sasuke's head started spinning until...blank. He passed out.

"Sasuke you can come out now..." Neji said opening the door the horrid sight of Itachi and a passed out Sasuke. "SASUKE!"

* * *

**A/n) Oh no, What's going to happen? What about Sakura what's going to happen? Why am I asking you all these questions?**

**Loubell: HaHa. i'M HiGH oN CaFFeiNe****. HaHa  
Mickey: i CaN TeLL. You HaD a MT. DeW, a TRoPiCaNa ORaNGe, aND a PePSi.  
Loubell: HaHa. BLoNGNa. HaHa.**  
**Mickey: TRanslaTioN: i THiNK BLoNGNa iS FuNNY.**  
**Loubell: HaHa Heeeeee Ha!** **HA HE HA!**  
**Mickey: ****TRanslaTioN****: oH GoD PLeeeeaaaSe HeLP Me! I SouND LiKe a DoNKeY!  
Loubell: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA! AHA!...HaeH.  
Mickey: ****TRanslaTioN****: NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! CRAP!...i THiNK.  
**


	6. tO lAzy tO thInk Of A tItlE

**Loubell: WeLL i BeLieVe THiS MiGHT Be THe LaST CHaPTeR.  
Mickey: nOt sUrE thOUgh  
Loubell:HaVeN'T WRiTeN THe CHaPTeR YeT.  
Mickey: BuT We'LL FiND ouT SooN.**

**DiSCLaiMeR: See PReViouS CHaPTeRS.**

**Last time:"Sasuke you can come out now..." Neji said opening the door the horrid sight of Itachi and a passed out Sasuke. "SASUKE!"**

* * *

Everyone in the next room heard Neji yell Sasuke's name and immediately ran to where they were. Itachi evilly chuckled as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said whispering sadly to himself. Everyone looked down at him sadly. Mikoto started crying as Fugaku held her lovingly. Sasuke was not dead though but simply in a deep sleep. But alas they didn't know when or where his love is.

Naruto with tears nearing his eyes pulled out his wand and levitated Sasuke so he was on the bed. It was the night of his sixteenth birthday only seven hours and the curse would be no more. Though they did not make it in time to save him there was only one hope, Sasuke's true love. But where is she or is it a she at all?

With heavy eyes and sad faces they left the room.

"I'm sorry your highness's we did not protect him." Neji said bowing though inside it was worst that that mourning over a lost friend or 'son'.

"It was bound to happen, you guys took good care of him threw the ages." said Fugaku. The three wizards head drooped in sadness remembering all the good times...and so bad times but it was funny bad times to the others.

With heavy hearts they thought of a plan. Since the prince is in a deep sleep and only wake up when he found true love, then all the towns folk should sleep too. So unknowingly to the king and queen that's what they were going to do. They would fix their mistake and find the prince's love.

The three wizards disappeared into a clouds of colored smoke and did their plan. They flew across town with their small wings on their backs. _(Neji: Broomsticks would be better than me having wings.)_ Cross that on their broomsticks..._(Neji: I change my mind wings are better)_ Whatever you want them to use cause they need to get around some how. I don't really care if you use bologna or wiener dogs! Whatever!

With their...(whatever they're flying on) things they flew around town putting all the towns folk to sleep and me too.

"Is that everybody?" Neji asked putting the last one to sleep with his wand.

"Yup..."Naruto said looking around.

"Though I have a question." Shikamaru said looking around at all the people who were a sleep.

"What?"

"If We are trying to find Sasuke's true love, then how will we know if they're his love if they're a sleep. Also we don't know if he's gay or straight." Shikamaru said. _(I just thought of something imagine Shikamaru with those questionish eyes where the dots go above his head in thought. SO CUTE!)_

"HE IS NOT GAY! I WILL NOT EXCEPT IT!" Neji yelled. Shikamaru raised his eyebrow.

Neji cleared his throat. "Well...uh...good question...I don't know." He lowered his head in shame.

"Well might as well go to the cabin and figure this out...-sigh-"

So the three wizards went down to their cabin to think of a way to find Sasuke's true love AFTER they put everyone to sleep...idiots. Once they entered the woods they heard a faint laugh.

"What the Hebbajuski?" Naruto asked hearing it. Neji and Shikamaru gave him a 'WTH' look.

"It's probably our imaginations, after all we' put so many people to sleep with our magic." Neji said walking deeper into the woods. But the laughing grew louder. Soon they reached their cabin and it sounded like the laughing was coming from there.

"Maybe it's not our imaginations." Shikamaru said walking up the door walking in. There the saw a pink haired girl getting tickled to death by a magic feather.

"I said it once and I'll say it again what the Hebbajuski?" Naruto asked shaking his head. Shika and Neji rolled their eyes, and turned to the now laughing to death girl.

Shikamaru was getting a headache at this point from A) Naruto and B) this mysterious girl in their house laughing to death. So he did something reasonable he zipped Naruto's mouth with a zipper and made the feather stop tickling the girl.

Naruto ran around the house crashing into things trying to get the zipper off his mouth and the girl's laughing died down. Soon enough Naruto thought of getting his wand out and undoing the zipper. _(wow, smart...should have thought of that in the first place...idiot.)_

When Naruto got his mouth unzipped finally everything was silent...the four looked at each other, as it was still silent...

"Uh...hi?" The pink haired girl said breaking the silence.

"Uh...yea...hey..." Neji responded back but it went back to dead silence again...

Can anyone say awkward much?

"Who are you and why are you here?" Shikamaru (the brave one in this story.) stepped up to the plate.

"Oh! Yea. Sasuke invited me! Speaking of him where is he?" Sakura asked looking around for him. The three fairies _(Neji - WIZARDS DAMN IT!) _downcast their heads with sad expressions on their faces.. _(Neji- Aren't you gonna fix it!?)_

"What happened to Sasuke?" Sakura asked seriously. The three fairies looked at each other. Trying to find out weather or not to tell her. _(Neji- Hello? Authoress? Hello! Fix it!)_

"Well uh...What's your name?" Naruto asked trying to change the subject. He would have received thumbs up from Neji and Shika if it worked but alas it didn't.

"I'm Sakura. Now tell me where Sasuke-kun is." Darker inner Sakura who no one should mess around with questioned them.

Naruto cowered behind Shikamaru as He and Neji remained unfazed. Or so it looks like it from the outside on the inside though...is well take a look.

Shikamaru with all his Shikamaru working gears where panicking.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Yelled Shikamaru head gear number 485

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF MAN! WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE!" The sensible Shikamaru gear yelled.

"OH YE TAKE A LOOK AT THAT!" Number 485 yelled pointing to the big screen monitor with a close up of inner Sakura's face. The sensible Shikamaru gear's face paled.

"WE ARE GONNA DIE OH MY GOD WE ARE GONNA DIE!"

'_So much for sensible._' 485 thought sweat-dropping.

Now with Neji

"Oh My Lord..." (faints) wow that was quick.

"Uh...uh...He's well asleep." Neji said stuttering.

"OH! REALLY! Okay then." Sakura said putting on a great big smile.

"No we mean asleep...forever."

"Hm...?" Sakura tilted her head to the side. "You mean he's...dead." Tears welded up on Sakura's face as she fell to her knees crying and rolling around on the floor.

"Uh...I didn't say that." Neji said looking at her. "He'll just be asleep until his one true love finds him." He explained.

"Oh really? Hm...OKAY LETS GO SAVE SASUKE!" Sakura yelled standing pop up like a hot poptart out of a toaster.

"But we didn't tell you how to get him out of a deep sleep." Naruto said peeping out from behind Shikamaru's leg.

"Just kiss him, blah blah blah true love blah blah blah then we live happily ever after. I know the story." Sakura said. the boys raised an eyebrow. Wow.

"Now...OFF TO SAVE SASUKE!"

* * *

**A/n)SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it's late but we had ideas then...POOF! They were gone, except this one idea but it was so small. It wouldn't fill the chapter's requirements of 1,000 words. **

_**Loubell: **_**Ok sO thIs Isn't thE End. wEll nOt yEt.  
_Mickey:_ ****CooLieo  
_Loubell: _I knOw Isn't It!  
_Mickey: _MMM HM ! **

* * *


	7. SaKuRa SaVeS THe DaY!

**Loubell: lAst chAptEr?  
Mickey: No  
Loubell: dAmn  
Mickey: No CoMMeNT  
**

**DiSCLaiMeR: See PReViouS CHaPTeRS.**

**Last time: "Just kiss him, blah blah blah true love blah blah blah then we live happily ever after. I know the story." Sakura said. The boys raised an eyebrow. Wow.  
"Now...OFF TO SAVE SASUKE!"**

* * *

The four walked threw the forest, to save the Princess! Er...Prince. Uh...whatever Sasuke is. The four have been walking for about three hours now and Naruto was getting annoying, though what else is new?

"Are we there yet?" asked Naruto

"No." Neji replied

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! NO!" Sakura boomed making Naruto hide behind Shikamaru.

Sakura turned around to face Neji."Don't you guy have any 'powers that could just POOF us in-front of the castle or something so we don't have to walk?" asked Sakura agitatedly.

"Um... yes we do do you want to use it?"Naruto, Shika, and Sakura all slapped their heads at the stupidness of their friend, though they could have thought of it earlier too.

"Do I want you to use it hm... what very good question." Sakura said to them sarcastically. "Oh I suppose so we've only been walking for three hours and for FIFTY MILES!" she boomed well who wouldn't is what I would like to know I mean come on FIFTY MILES!

"Neji." Sakura said simply

"Hm?" he replied.

"I hate you." she said, before Neji started to cry anime tears.

"I know." Was all that he could reply.

They all stood in a circle and Naruto waved his magical wand and well lets just say if you want to get somewhere without any trouble don't let Naruto take you there.

"Naruto." Sakura said stated calmly, but panting from running.

"Ehehe yea?" Naruto asked also running

"Why the hell are we in Africa...getting chased by RABID MONKEYS!?"

"Ehehehe."

While Sakura was about to Neji pulled out his wand and within a flick...

"N-N-Neji."

"Y-y-yea S-S-Saku-ura?"

"W-why the hell are w-we in Alaska surrounded by DUMB PENGUINS!?"

All the penguins glared at Sakura, and then...

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" and so they did. It's a damn good thing penguins can't fly.

"UGH! If you need a job done right you've gotta do it yourself!" Yelled Shikamaru, then with the flick of his wand...The appeared about 50 feet away from the castle.

"FINALLY! THANK YOU!" Sakura yelled hugging Shikamaru. But unknown to her it was not the castle the castle the wanted.

Sakura stopped hugging Shikamaru as something hit her head. "What the?" She picked up the object and it was...a golf ball?

"What the hell?" She looked around noticing all other kinds of obsticals. Her jaw dropped and noticed the were not at the castle but a mini golf course.

Sakura's eye twitched in irritation. "A golf course." she stated calmly. "A golf course." she said again....

"A GOLF COURSE!?" She yelled furiously. "GOLF IS THE MOST BORING SPORT IN THE WORLD! GETTING CHASED BY MONKEYS AND PENGUINS IS BETTER THAN THIS! And believe me a lot of people may agree with this logic!"

The three boys covered their ears from the deafening rant of Sakura. There was no impressing this girl! '_She's worst that Tsunade!_' they thought together...then they thought '_Imagine them together...._" they stopped and shivered at the thought.

"Then we'll just try again until we get it right." Naruto said stopping Sakura from her rant. The other two looked at him '_God help his soul_.' they thought.

Just as Naruto was gonna wave his wand..."Oh no you don't!" Sakura said snatching the wand away from him. "It's my turn." With no room to argue they allowed her to do what they want.

She flicked the wand and all four disappeared into a blue poof of smoke....

When they all oped their eyes to their surprise (not to Sakura's) they appeared in-front of the REAL castle. Not the mini golf course one the Uchiha one.

'_She's good_.' the guys thought together.

Sakura threw the wand over her shoulder not wanting anything to do with the thing. Naruto just barely caught it before hitting the ground.

Sakura charged up to the castle like a girl on a mission. '_She's a girl on a mission. Do not stop her or you will get killed in the back fire of it all. Plus this is Sakura so she's be three times as bad a regular girl._'

Meanwhile up in the tower room Sasuke was kept in. Itachi glared at her from above. "She wants to play it tough so be it.'' He wrapped his cloak and disappeared in a poof of smoke_,_ but reappeared in-front of the raging Sakura_._

"If you want to get to Sasuke you have to get threw me!" Itachi warned her to stay away from him. But like they said she's a girl on a mission. NOTHING IS GONNA GET IN HER WAY!

She pushed past Itachi with no problem and kept going.

"HEY!" he yelled running towards her then stopping in-front of her. "You'll have to fight me in order to save Sasuke!"

"So, it's a fight you want ne? Well...I'll give you a fight then!" She yelled pissed off. She has been to Africa, Alaska, and a golf course, she has been threw so much to save Sasuke and now she has another obstical, Itachi. She be damned if she'd let him get the best of her.

Sakura pulled out a .25 Caliber Auto Pistol from her coat and pulled the trigger and...

BANG!

As soon as she fired Itachi turned into an impenetrable dragon that breaths fire! Sakura twitched and put the gun away. She'll have to pull out the BIG guns now!

That is when out of no where she pulled out a Machine Gun! Dragon Itachi raised an eyebrow and laughed. But unknown to him the shell casing contained a highly acidic material that could destroy anything on contact.

Sakura got one one knee to steady the gun. "Fire one! Oh wait that's a canon... oh well."

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

"Look how's laughing know." said Sakura watching a dissolving Itachi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm melting! Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" That's when he turned into bologna.

Sakura turned to the boys and said "Remind me to have a bologna sandwich later." Then once again started on her mission.

The three guys shivered like they thought before disturbing a NORMAL girl is suicide, but disturb Sakura...well use your imagination that you just witnessed a light case of her fury.

Sakura stomped off past sleeping the guards. (the ones the three put out with their magic) And wow that must be some strong magic cause it was loud.

She stomped all threw the castle clearly not happy. Then look around the rooms..."WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?" The three laughed nervously and poofed her there, I would too if there was a rampaging Sakura near me.

There she saw Sasuke sleeping peacefully in a dress...okay that was kinda creepy she had to admit. She walked over to him and looked at him carefully.

Her lips hovered over his for awhile until she put a light kiss ion his lips. She moved back to see what would happen after a few seconds his eyes fluttered open.

She looked at him and him at her...

"MY PRINCE! Uh...MY PRINCESS! Um...SAKURA!" He pulled himself up to meet her lips in a full blown kiss.

* * *

**A/n) REALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY Sorry for the late update so we made it longer...I think it's longer not sure...Please review!**

**Loubell:** **OkAy nExt Is prOlUgE! THEN! ThAt's It I prOmIsE thIs tImE.**  
**Mickey: We PRoMiSe THaT We WiLL uPDaTe REAL SooN We aLReaDY**  
**Loubell: hAvE It In ouR mInds! sEE yA!**


	8. LaST CHaPTeR!

**Loubell: lAst chAptEr?  
Mickey: YuP!  
Loubell: YaY  
Mickey: i'LL KiNDa MiSS iT...  
Loubell: mE tOO...  
**

**DiSCLaiMeR: See PReViouS CHaPTeRS.**

**Last time: Her lips hovered over his for awhile until she put a light kiss on his. She moved back to see what would happen after a few seconds his eyes fluttered open.  
She looked at him and him at her...  
"MY PRINCE! Uh...MY PRINCESS! Um...SAKURA!" He pulled himself up to meet her lips in a full blown kiss.**

* * *

"Okay okay! Cut cut! That was brilliant people! Let's do it again without the bologna, wiener dogs, and all the other meat and funny business." The director yelled at the cast.

Everyone groaned.

"I'm not doing it again! OR WEARING DRESSES!" Yelled Sasuke wiping his lips of saliva.

"Fine then." The director said. "You two will have to start working on the prologue!"

"What?" Sasuke and Sakura asked together.

"You two have to have kids for the sequel sooooooooooo..." He went over to them and pushed them in a closet. "BE LIKE RABBITS AND MATE!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" They yelled together. The door slammed shut...Everything in the closet was silent...

"So uh...Sasuke what did you think of the production?" Sakura asked

"Which production?." he asked.

"UGH! NOT WHAT I MENT!" She yelled. She hoped it didn't sound weird outside the closet to make everyone think that...well you know.

It went silent...

"You actually looked good in that dress you know. You should wear them more often." Sakura said smiling knowing that Sasuke didn't like the idea.

Sasuke stayed silent until "You know what..."

"What?"

"I like the rabbit kind of production." Sasuke reached over and kissed her...her eyes widened _(do you want me to make you a lemon to go with this in a one-shot?)_

_**(Later that day!)**_

The two came out of the closet all distriveled. The director smiled at them. "Did you two have fun?"

"Hn." Sasuke said un-talkative.

"..." The two looked at Sakura, but where surprised that she fell asleep. Maybe he was a little rough on her...

Meanwhile...

"DAMN MONKEYS I SWEAR! THEY HATE ME ON AND OFF THE SCREEN!" Yelled Naruto running away from the Monkeys. Wonder why they hate him? Maybe Naruto insulted them for being one of them.

"STUPID PENGUINS! THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME!" Yelled Neji as the penguins tried to kill him. Hey, cold boy, cold bird.

Shikamaru just sat back and watched the two idiots run around with one arm around Temari and one arm around Ino...

"HEY BIATCH! GET OFF MY MAN!" Ino yelled.

"I'm not on your man he's ON me!" Temari said simply snuggling into Shika's side. Ino fumed smoke coming out of her ears.

"I SAID GET OFF!" she yelled jumping on to her. The both of them falling to the floor in a cat fight. Can't you hear the snarls from here?

Shikamaru just sat there watching the whole thing but he got bored fast. So he just put his hands behind his head and fell asleep as the two girls went rolling onto the floor past him...

"Thanks to the cast of this production....

Animecherryblossem33  
Nikooru-sama  
Uchiha-Kirara  
UcHiHaHyUuGa  
itachi-was-mine

"HELP RABID MONKEY ATTACK!"

The Silver Kira Fox  
SMOKe13  
Jackie - anon.  
kerapal bubbles  
Princess Pika

"Packaged meats have been used to the expece of Meatatalliks!"

EWHH its Kenna  
amanda - anon.  
Hoshi-Naito  
.deceiving. rumour.  
moonshine86

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR SUPORTING THIS FIC! THERE IS NO SEQUEL! UNLESS YOU WANT THE LEMON BUT IT'LL STILL BE A ONE-SHOT!


End file.
